Love Or Hate?
by xInuKagx
Summary: Inuyasha is the popular guy and Kagome is an ordinary but pretty girl. When Inuyasha gets dumped by his girlfriend, Kikyo, he realises he could still keep his flawless reputation by using Kagome to get Kikyo jealous, and to win her back. But how does one get a girlfriend when the other one hates their guts?
1. Is this a Soap Opera?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT IF I DID, I WOULD WRAP HIM IN A WARM BLANKET AND HIDE HIM AWAY FROM THE WORLD ****^_^**

Love or Hate?

**Chapter 1- Is this A Soap Opera?**

Kagome sighed as she stared at the entrance doors of Shikon High. She was waiting for her best friend Sango and hoping that she could avoid her arch nemesis, Inuyasha. They've been enemies ever since pre-school, where Inuyasha thought it was funny to tug on Kagome's hair. Obviously she thought otherwise.

''Hey, look who crawled out of the pig sty! Did the pigs kick you out because THEY thought you had hygiene issues?'' Kagome turned around to only meet a pair of amber eyes. ''C'mon, if you're gonna throw an insult, might as well do it right.'' she said.

''Ooh that hurt, it's gonna take a while to recover from that one, WENCH!''

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!'' she yelled.

Inuyasha smirked. ''You heard me, wench''. With that final remark, he walked away smirking, knowing he'd won this time. Kagome was fuming. If she'd been a cartoon, there'd be smoke coming out of her ears and she would've cracked Inuyasha's head open. Sadly, this was the real world.

''Hey, Kagome! Over here!''

Kagome turned around, still red with anger and saw her best friend Sango. Her pout formed into a smile as she hugged her best friend. ''I'm guessing Inuyasha was being a pain?''

''It's a daily routine now.'' said Kagome, already exhausted, even though it was just the beginning of her day. ''One day, I will wipe that grin off his face. With my fist.''

Sango giggled, ''Don't worry, I'd gladly help! Especially with beating up Miroku. His hands need to be amputated from all that groping. Such a pervert.'' They both laughed. Suddenly the bell rang.

''See you later Sango.'' ''Bye, see you at lunch!''

Kagome shifted slowly to her homeroom, deep in thought. Suddenly, she bumped into something, losing her balance. Knowing that the ground below wasn't that soft, she shut her eyes tightly only to find two strong arms wrap around her and pull her up. She opened her eyes hesitantly and saw Inuyasha giving him her boyish grin. Kagome blushed and muttered a thank you. Inuyasha quickly said ''You know you're as heavy as a cow. There's this thing called a diet''. Still smirking at her reaction, he was about to walk away until BAM! There it was, a big red bump throbbing on his head. Kagome looked victorious and strutted away with her books in her hands.

''WENCH!'' he yelled.

Kagome walked into her homeroom and smiled when she saw a few spare seats. She sat down at one that didn't have any gum under it and looked through her books. Inuyasha walked in, rubbing his head and glaring at her. Kagome's eyes popped out from behind the book and returned the glare. As soon as the teacher walked in, she put her book down and waiting for the roll to be called.

Mrs Komasaki squinted her eyes at all the students and then down at the roll. ''Shimo'' ''Here!''

''Kosako'' ''Here!'' ''U-umm...Yuri?'' ''Here, miss!'' ''Kikyo?'' ''Present, miss.''. Hearing Kikyo's voice, Mrs Komasaki looked up and smiled a wrinkly smile to Kikyo. Kagome's head snapped up to see where the voice came from and then saw Kikyo sitting there, shoulds back and straight. She looked confident and calm. Kagome snorted and thought to herself, '_I bet it's all an act. I mean, who can sit straight for that long? I feel sorry for her. Trying to keep an expressionless face while being Inuyasha's girlfriend. I feel for her.' _

_''Kagome?''_

_''Kagome, are you here?''_

_''KAGOME?''_

Shaken out of her thoughts, she realised that she was being marked as absent. ''Miss, I'm right here!''

''Ah, there you are. Maybe next time, you can tell me that instead of keeping me waiting.'' Mrs Komasaki said with a small glare. Kagome sinked into her chair and blushed of embarrassment. Inuyasha looked behind from his seat and smirked at her.

Kagome glared and thought to herself, _'Great. This is going to be a REALLY long day.'_

**WELL! THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! I didn't add any authors notes yet, because this is sort of an introduction to the some of the main characters. Mrs Higurashi, Souta, Shippo, Naraku and Kouga will be mentioned soon! ^_^ **

**Sorry that the chapter's quite short, it's my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you liked it! ^-^ **


	2. A very Bright Lightbulb

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BECAUSE WE DON'T REALLY WANT ME DROOLING UP A RIVER DO WE?**

**Chapter 2:**

After sitting through roll call with Inuyasha throwing paper weapons at her face, Kagome walked out of her homeroom with a huge pout on her face. Inuyasha shoved past her and snickered at her reaction, obviously aware that he provoked her.

Kagome just sweatdropped as she saw Kikyo gracefully glide to Inuyasha and kiss him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed and smiled at her.

Kagome blinked. _'He didn't snicker, smirk or grin dumbly at her. He smiled. How come I get the brunt end of the stick? What'd I do to him? Obviously she's his girlfriend and I'm his enemy...nevermind..I think I just answered my own question.' _

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at the ''oh-so-cute couple'' that were chatting away, nodding and smiling at each other, well more like Kikyo. Inuyasha looked a bit out of place...or confused? The bell rang for first period and she hugged him, probably because they would be seperated for a painfully long time...at least until lunch, where they'll sit together as they always do.

Kagome and Inuyasha both walked to class, keeping a certain distance. Kagome was actually surprised that he didn't take the time to throw an insult at her. Not even TWO.

Kagome knew something was up but she didn't dare ask; 1: She didn't want to. 2: He would probably call her a brown noser **(A/N: YES I DID JUST USE THE WORD BROWN NOSER) **or something of the sort. They both walked into class quietly and took their own seats, just a few away from each other.

Kagome looked down and then glanced at Inuyasha, who felt her gaze fall upon him. He turned to the side and glared daggers at her. She flinched but quickly redeemed herself and returned the favour. He quickly scribbleddown a few words on some paper, scrunched it up and threw it at her.

Before she picked up the piece of paper, she sent him a glare that would kill demons, luckily Inuyasha was a hanyou, not a full demon. She straightened out the paper and read out the hastily written words; _'I'm not eye candy'._

She scoffed and threw the paper behind her and heard someone exclaim ''HEY!''. As the teacher walked in, everybody sat up straight, feigning enthusiasm and eagerness to _'learn something new and fun about poetry.'_

First period seemed to drag on forever, which the teacher explaining how she posed nude for her boyfriend who was now her ex-boyfriend because she scratched her nose during the painting.

When class was finished, Kagome walked out thinking, _'If I wanted to watch Titanic, I would've gone to English.'_. Kagome felt a smirk appear on her lips. As she walked to her locker, she heard a husky voice mumbling.

_'I didn't come to art to see a painting of a shrivelled potato.' _Kagome couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. When she realised that it was Inuyasha complaining, she straightened up, still with a small smile on her lips. Inuyasha turned around and smirked at her little outburst, but then had a brilliant idea.

He needed to keep his reputation. It had been only a few hours after he found out his girlfriend broke up with him, but when they don't sit together at lunch, people are gonna start wondering. He looked at Kagome, seeing as she was a replica of Kikyo, he figured he could use Kagome to get Kikyo back.

Inuyasha walked swiftly up to Kagome, who was blushing. First he winked at her. She just blinked. Another wink. Another blink. Another wink, and another blink. And then another blink. ''Is there something in your eye?''

Inuyasha sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
